Trolls: The Princess and the Pauper
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: A Trolls parody of BARBIE'S parody of Mark Twain's story, "The Prince and the Pauper." All will be explained inside. Hope you enjoy! Rated K plus just in case.
1. Intro and Free

**A.N. ...Inspiration comes spontaneously to me, so that's why I'm doing this. This is going to be based on the Barbie Princess and the Pauper, and to make things easier, Bergens and Trolls are going to be the same size, and different nationalities of the same species. Okay? Okay! Ooh, and to make things less awkward for the climax, Creek will have a sister named Stream.**

 **DISCLAIMER: TROLLS, BARBIE, AND THE PRINCESS AND THE PAUPER DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

 _Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms._

 _One, was in a secret village hidden far away._

 _The inhabitants of this village were known as trolls, who loved nothing more than to sing and dance and hug._

 _The other, was a few miles away, in a town coated with smog._

 _The inhabitants of this town were known as Bergens._

 _Now, most Bergens were serious and hard working, but some, still had time for fun._

 _They may look like two ordinary kingdoms, but in each of them, something amazing was happening._

 _Two identical babies were born at the exact same moment._

 _One, was a beautiful troll princess known as Princess Poppy._

 _King Peppy, and his wife Lilac, ensured she would have only the best._

 _The other baby was named Bridget, and while her parents Wart and Moth were poor, they loved her just as much as the trolls loved Poppy._

 _The only problem was, they barely had any income._

 _How could they survive with another mouth to feed?_

 _Years passed._

 _Poppy and Bridget grew up._

 _The troll princess sang and danced and hugged, but soon, the time had come for her to undertake rigorous training._

 _Her father Peppy was old, and was preparing to pass the crown to her._

 _The bergen pauper, on the other hand, worked long and hard as a scullery maid for the ruthless and spiteful royal Chef._

 _With such different lifestyles, and kingdoms far away, it wasn't surprising that Poppy and Bridget never met._

 _But Fate decreed they would..._

* * *

King Peppy walked to the royal treasury.

He sighed, missing his queen more than ever.

Lilac had been attacked by a mountain lion on a royal vacation, leaving the orange troll widowed.

He didn't even realize he was at his destination until he almost passed it!

Peppy quickly walked in.

"Ah, Pyrite!" he greeted a purple troll with glasses.

"How's our Button situation?"

Pyrite sighed and took his glasses off.

"Sire...we have a bit of a problem. The value of these buttons have decreased significantly, leaving them worthless..." he frowned at the king.

Peppy gasped.

"But...but that means..."

Pyrite nodded sadly.

The village was bankrupt.

The king felt his legs wobble and he sat down quickly.

"How can I take care of my trolls?"

He couldn't call on his advisors Creek and Stream, since they were away on a journey concerning a "spiritual awakening."

Pyrite's assistants looked at their sire worriedly.

A pale pink troll named Pearl spoke up.

"What about Princess Poppy? Would she be ready to take the throne yet?" she asked.

Peppy shook his head.

"What about our bergen allies?" asked another troll named Copper.

"They have a handsome king, and lots of money, so-"

"-so Poppy can marry him! You're a genius, Copper!"

He rushed out to tell Poppy.

Pyrite, Pearl, and Copper stared after him happily.

* * *

The princess, meanwhile, had just finished reading a story to the village kids, (along with her pet beetle Flower, of course,) and was walking out, when-

"Princess Poppy! THERE you are! You're late for your royal fitting!"

Her personal assistant Biggie caught up to her, and she sighed in annoyance.

The big blue troll instantly seized her hand and dragged her off, Flower trying to keep up.

"Personally, I don't even see why this is necessary!"

Biggie looked at her in shock.

"You have to look your best for King Gristle! Why else?"

They started running again, making it to the royal clothing designers', Satin and Chenille's, pod.

The conjoined twins instantly started busying themselves over her, while Biggie read from a long scroll on what she had to do next.

"Okay Poppy, we have at most fifteen minutes for this, since you are so behind schedule already! Once the twins have your dress planned out, there's your math, history, and geography lessons with Branch, your diction lessons with Codex, your-Poppy?"

Biggie looked up, the princess having disappeared.

He sighed.

"Why must Princess Poppy always run off at the most inconvenient times?"

* * *

Poppy sighed and strolled casually along, stressed from everything happening at such a fast pace.

Seeing as singing always helped her relax, not to mention Flower liking it, she began to do just that.

" _All these weeks I've always wanted,_

 _to have one day just for me._

 _Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be!_

 _With no lessons, meetings, or lunches,_

 _or to-do list in the way!_

 _No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay!"_

She sighed.

 _"That would be the day..."_

* * *

A few miles away, in Bergentown, Bridget was going about her daily chores with HER pet beetle, which she named Leaf.

She always sung to pass the time, hoping to earn money from her voice someday.

 _"All my life I've always wanted_

 _to have one day for myself!_

 _Not waking up with a pile of work to do myself!_

 _With no floors in need of mopping,_

 _or glass windows to spray,_

 _No dirty plates with a thousand spots to wipe away!_

 _...and no debt to pay."_

Bridget's parents were in debtor's prison, since they borrowed so much money from Chef to provide for her with no means to pay it back.

When they were taken away, she decided to work for Chef to pay it off, and hopefully get her parents back.

"Biggest mistake of my life..." she muttered.

"What was that, IDGET?"

Bridget gasped and turned around.

"Sorry Chef! And it's Bridget..." she said uselessly, knowing that Chef would never listen.

"I don't want to hear it! Anyway, I've been adding the numbers, and calculated that YOU'LL be working for ME for another THIRTY SEVEN YEARS!"

Bridget gaped in horror.

"But I've already paid off more than half! And my parents'll be dead by then!"

"But there's an interest! Your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much! And it's YOUR mistake for coming to work for me!" yelled Chef.

"THEY BORROWED THAT MONEY TO FEED ME!"

"AND IT'S THEIR MISTAKE FOR DOING SO!"

Chef slammed the door as she walked out.

Bridget huffed angrily, and without knowing, sang the same words as Poppy.

 _"What would it be like to be..."_

* * *

" _What would it be like to be free?"_

* * *

" _FREE!"_

* * *

Poppy twirled around, lost in her fantasy.

 _"Free to try_

 _crazy things..."_

* * *

" _Free from endless IOU's..."_

* * *

 _"Free to fly..."_

* * *

" _Free to sing..."_

* * *

 _"And marry whom I choose!"_ Poppy sang longingly, thinking of her handsome tutor Branch.

She didn't even notice she walked into her father's study.

Peppy stood up, sighed, and embraced his daughter.

"I'm so sorry, Poppy dearest. I wish we didn't have to do this either..."

He pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"But, as we both know, it's important that you marry King Gristle. It IS the only to take care of our trolls."

Poppy looked down, her heart wishing she didn't have to say this.

"I know. It's my duty."

Their heart to heart talk was interrupted when a servant walked in, informing the orange troll of another engagement gift arriving.

"Oh! Sorry Poppy, I must see to this."

He walked away, muttering "Hopefully it's not as big as the new carriage..." under his breath.

Poppy giggled at her father's words, but soon her thoughts darkened at the approaching arrival of King Gristle.

" _You would think that I'm so lucky_

 _that I have so many things.  
I'm realizing that every present comes with strings!"_

* * *

At the same time, Bridget was doing dishes.

 _"Though I know that I have nothing_

 _My determination's strong!  
People will gather around the world to hear my song!"_

One of her only Bergen friends passed by.

 _"Can I come along?"_

They both giggled before having to resume their chores.

Poppy and Bridget started overlapping each other again.

* * *

 _"Now I fear I'll never be..."_

* * *

" _Soon I will forever be..."_

* * *

" _FREE!_

 _I close my eyes_

 _and feel myself fly_

 _a thousand miles away..._

 _I could take flight_

 _but would it be right?_

 _My conscience tells me STAY!"_ the two sang in unison.

* * *

Feeling more relaxed, and knowing that she couldn't get out of the wedding, Poppy opted for a big finish.

 _"I'll remain forever royal!"_

* * *

Bridget was doing the same thing, though in her case, in was in confidence that she would be free soon.

 _"I'll repay my parents' debt!"_

* * *

 _"Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret!"_ they sang together.

* * *

 _"But I'll never stop believing!"_ The troll princess sang determinedly.

* * *

 _"She can never stop my schemes!"_

* * *

" _There's more to life than just beaus and gowns, and cleaning 'till it gleams, in my dreams, I'LL BE FREE!"_ they both finished together.

* * *

Night fell.

Stars twinkled in the dark sky, and the princess ad the pauper slept peacefully.

Neither of them had any idea, that in the trolls' royal treasury...an evil scheme was being planned.

 **A.N. Well, that's the first chapter. What do you think? You know the drill: Read, Review, but NO FLAMES!**


	2. The Treasury and How Can We Refuse?

**A.N. Here's another chapter for you all!**

Two lone glitter trolls were in the treasury, writing things down in the ledgers.

One was white, while one was green.

The white one seemed to notice something in what the green one was writing down.

"Okay, which idiot here decided to ADD the numbers instead of SUBTRACT THEM? Do you see anyone, EMERALD?"

Emerald looked sheepish.

"That was, eh, me? Sorry Guy Diamond..."

Guy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, see here: WE are sabotaging the money ledgers to make it seem like the Buttons are decreasing in value. Is this decreasing?" he pointed to what his dim companion had written down.

"No..."

"Is this less than what we started with?"

"No..."

"IS THIS GOING TO MAKE THE BOSSES HAPPY?!"

"No..."

Guy sighed, seeming to calm down.

"You need to focus! And do you know what else you need?" he beckoned Emerald closer.

As soon as the green troll was close enough, Guy bonked him on the head.

"A BRAIN! The bosses are going to be here any second, and-"

The sound of footsteps interrupted him.

The two glitter trolls gasped, quickly erased Emerald's mistake from existence, and stood fidgeting in front of the table, just in time to see their bosses standing in front of them with their pet mantises, Bone and Crusher.

"Why, hello, mates..." a sinister male voice rang out, with a distinct British twang.

"How goes the sabotage?" the other said with the same accent, though this one was female.

"Uh, Master Creek and Mistress Stream! You're...back!" blurted out Emerald.

"How was your spiritual awakening journey?" continued GD, trying to make conversation.

"I'm sure it was-AH!"

The two trolls yelped and jumped back as the two mantises started hissing at them.

Creek and Steam rolled their eyes and walked away.

"I ask again: HOW GOES THE SABOTAGE?!" Stream whisper-yelled, turning back to their henchmen.

Guy and Emerald started, seeming to remember something, before beckoning the evil siblings over to the ledgers.

"All good!"

"Emerald's a bit behind due to a small mistake, but-"

"WHAT?" Stream started to approach the two glitter trolls, but her brother held her back.

"Please, Stream, calm yourself..." he chuckled.

"You always were the more temperamental sibling..."

Creek walked his sister away, and turned to her.

"They may have made an idiotic error, but that won't matter now, because...

 _We've been bowing_

 _We've been scraping_

 _We've been lying like a rug..."_ he sang, and Stream picked up.

 _"And for ten long years we've had to pay our dues!"_

They turned to each other and sang in unison.

 _"But today we are escaping_

 _for the value has decreased_

 _The books were waiting there so how could we refuse?"_

Stream started this time.

 _"We're returning home as heroes who've discovered mighty wealth-"_

 _"-and what better husband could a princess choose?_

 _I'm the suitor who will suit her, bring the village back to health..."_ smirked Creek, thinking of his so-called wedding to Poppy.

 _"And we'll rule the land for how could we refuse?_

 _Raise every glass_

 _and rouse every cheer!_

 _Praise for the reigns of Creek and Stream are here!_

 _Rulers in charge of all that we see_

 _ALL. HAIL. WE!"_ the siblings sang.

" _And_ _by my marrying the princess_

 _we'll get all that we desire_

 _Like a moat, some ermine coats and palace views_

 _Even though she treats me coldly_

 _it's a sign of inner fire_

 _For inside she's thinking "How can I refuse?"_ sang the purple male.

GD and Emerald looked at each other, not knowing how to break the news to the bosses.

Eventually, the white glitter troll decided to speak up.

"Right, except there's, uh, ONE little problem, Bosses?" he winced.

"King Creek and Princess Stream to you!" The siblings barked in unison.

Guy decided to blurt it out all at once.

"It's just that...thekinghasdecidedtomarryherofftothekingofthebergensnextweek."

Judging by the livid expressions on their faces, Creek and Stream heard every word.

Stream was the first to interrupt.

"WHAT?! MAKING A DECISION WITHOUT US?! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

"Uh, the king?" answered Emerald not-so-helpfully.

"YOU SIMPERING SIMPLETONS!" the siblings burst out, advancing towards their henchmen.

With each step forward they took, Guy and Emerald took a step back.

Eventually each had their hands around a glitter troll's neck.

"Well, he is the king! I mean, he's got a crown, a scepter, he rules over all the trolls, and-"

Emerald was cut off when the siblings tossed them aside like rag dolls.

"NO!" burst out Stream.

"WE WON'T LET GO!" returned Creek.

 _"THESE PEASANT TROLLS STILL HAVE THEIR GOALS AND WILL NOT RUN BECAUSE THERE IS ANOTHER BEAU!"_ sang out the furious female.

Her older brother, on the other hand, had pulled away, with a thoughtful look on his face.

He chuckled.

"Don't you fret, sister, since...

 _It's...a...TEMPORARY setback!_

 _It's a MOMENTARY loss_

 _but conveniently our egos do not bruise_

 _And the moment that we get back_

 _We will SHOW them who's the boss_

 _You can bet your bullion there'll be no "I do"'s!_

Seeing as his sister and henchmen still had blank looks, Creek sighed in frustration and continued.

 _"See, suppose the girl goes missing,_

 _so Gristle says "Au revoir!"_

 _Then we'll find her, bring her back,_ _and make the news!_

 _And King P will be so grateful_

 _that he'll pledge the throne to us!"_

Catching on, Stream finished off.

" _And we'll humbly tell him, "How can we refuse?_ _"_

Creek took his sister's hand and gestured as if he could see it in front of them.

 _"When our ceremony's over_

 _we'll arise and take the throne_

 _and that nitwit pink princess can kiss our shoes!_

 _For the kingdom and the castle will be ours and ours alone!_

 _If the crown should fit then how can we refuse?"_

All four trolls began to sing in unison.

" _So get ready with the roses_

 _and stand by with the champagne_

 _when you've got a brilliant plan you never lose!_

 _By the time this chapter closes_

 _we'll be big as Trollaremagne!_

 _It's a thankless job, but how can we refuse?"_

The evil quartet gathered together for a big finish.

 _"HOW CAN WE REFUSE?!"_

They cackled together but held their pose.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" asked Guy.

"One second, you nitwit, wait until the author's note!"

 **A.N. Well, what did you think? You know the drill: Read, Review, but NO FLAMES!**

"Okay, now we can move," consented Creek.

"Good," said Emerald.

"I don't even know what an author's note is."


	3. Of Crushes and Disguised Kings

**A.N. Wow, these chapters keep on rolling out! Hope you enjoy!**

All was quiet in the castle pod the next morning.

Only a few servants were awake, and Flower was on her bed, seeming to be fast asleep.

She wasn't.

But the two shadowy and ugly figures creeping around her didn't know that.

"When should we ambush her, Bone?" hissed one.

"Oh, I don't know Crusher..." whispered the other, feigning thought.

Their eyes lit up.

"How about...NOW!"

They reared up and tried to seize the royal pet.

Key word, TRIED, since Petal flew up and out of reach before they could, leaving them to scratch each other's arms.

The mantises hissed in pain and looked to where Petal was giggling and hovering above them.

"Enjoy it while you can, you pompous pet-" started Bone.

"-for it won't be yours much longer!" finished Crusher.

Petal giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! Having delusions again, you ugly bugs?" she taunted them.

"No," the carnivores hissed in unison.

"The throne is going to belong to our masters, Creek and Stream-" informed Crusher.

"-try to follow us here," said Bone.

"So, ergo, anything belonging to them-" continued Crusher.

"-belongs to us!" they chuckled together.

Seeing as Flower was flying cautiously closer to them, the evil mantises took that moment to lunge and pursue her when she flew away from them.

The chase continued on through a few hallways and rooms before Flower flew on top of a chest of drawers, and the mantises, being as big as they were, crashed into it before they had a chance to stop.

They glared up at the chuckling beetle.

"You're going to be sorry for that!" hissed Crusher, before Bone pushed the set of drawers over causing Petal to fly for her life once again!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the courtyard below, a carriage had just pulled up with two people inside.

One had on a crown and a tight fitting striped shirt, while the other had a mustache and a tall gangling stature.

The tall one spoke to the guard that came up to them.

"I am Ambassador Bibbly Bibblington, here with my page on the invitation of King Peppy," he proclaimed.

The guard nodded and went to inform the troll king.

Bibbly turned to his "page".

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but are you quite sure about this, sire?" asked the ambassador tentatively.

The page, who was really King Gristle planning to go in disguise, looked firmly at his closest friend, with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I am."

Gristle took off his crown and put on a servant's coat over his striped shirt before they both walked in.

* * *

Up in Poppy's chambers, she was pouring over her latest rock and mineral book she got from Branch.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she had always been interested in science when she wasn't singing, dancing, or hugging.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

"Uh, come in!" she called, hiding her book just in case.

She visibly relaxed when she saw it was her handsome teal tutor, Branch.

 _Handsome? Pull yourself together, Poppy, you'll be marrying Gristle!_ she mentally berated herself.

She pulled out her book again and smiled at her dear friend.

"Perfect timing, Branch! Would this be gold?" she asked, pointing to an illustration of a yellowish mineral in her book.

The tutor peered closer.

"Close-that's iron pyrite, or fool's gold," he chuckled.

Poppy groaned.

"I'm never going to learn to tell the difference!"

Branch put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I can teach you. See?"

He pulled out a picture of gold for comparison.

"Iron pyrite has more sharp edges, while gold has more round. As for shine, gold..."

The teal troll rambled on, Poppy lost in the sound of his voice.

She snapped out of her daze when Branch cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, Branch!"

She turned to him, seeing he had a melancholy expression on his face.

"Why the long face?" the pink troll asked him curiously.

"I just remembered: your father sent me. Apparently the ambassador is here with a gift."

"THE AMBASSADOR?! He's here? ...Already?"

She quickly bade a goodbye to her crush, trying to keep her negative feelings at bay as she went down to the throne room.

* * *

King Peppy was seated at his throne with Creek and Stream by his side, hoping Poppy would come down soon.

To be honest, it was a bit too late for that since the disguised Gristle and ambassador Bibbly walked in.

Gristle stepped forward.

"On behalf of King Gristle, we would like to present this engagement gift to you."

He bowed, offering the box.

Peppy stood to accept it, nodding in acknowledgment.

He quickly opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace.

"You have our gratitude, ambassador. And uh, who are you again?" the orange troll asked, turning to Gristle.

"Just a humble page," assured the disguised king.

Peppy nodded, seeming to accept this explanation before turning to Bibbly once again.

"Anyway, I am sure Princess Poppy will be quite pleased."

Gristle turned to a portrait of his future wife, hoping she wasn't as stuck-up as the rest of the princesses he's met.

Meanwhile, Peppy and Bibbly chattered on, arranging the wedding date.

"Would a week from today do?" the troll king offered.

"Ah! Next week!" Stream outburst, before her older brother covered her mouth.

Seeing the confused expressions turned to them, Creek regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"A most wise and formal decision, Your Majesty," he amended, bowing.

The people present nodded.

"Yes, that would be perfect!" proclaimed Bibbly.

"I shall, eh, send for King Gristle to meet his new bride," he said before they walked out.

 **A.N. As always, Read, Review, but NO FLAMES!**


	4. The Market and Meeting Bridget

**A.N. Another chapter! And to answer your question neomoon585, I'll take your suggestion of Petal for the beetle.**

Soon after the meeting in the throne room, Peppy notified Poppy of the wedding date.

The princess, feeling less and less confident, decided to take a breather on her personal balcony.

She didn't even notice Branch coming up behind her.

"Anything wrong, Princess?"

Poppy started, before turning to see her teal friend.

"Oh, it's just you. And to tell the truth, yes. I'm feeling a bit envious of my people..."

"Oh really? How so?" asked Branch, though he was positive he knew the answer.

"They're so happy. They're free to sing, dance, and hug all day...while I'm stuck in here."

An awkward silence followed.

Eventually the pink troll decided to speak up.

"...What do you think King Gristle will be like?" she asked.

Branch gazed at her with longing in his eyes.

He sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be suitable."

Poppy walked away and turned back to her tutor.

"I know it's the RIGHT thing to marry him, but sometimes I wish..."

She trailed off, knowing her father would never forgive her if she proclaimed her love for Branch.

"...Apparently he's a lover of music," Branch said at last.

"He can sing and play the guitar and piano."

Another awkward silence filled the air, the two lovesick trolls wishing they could kiss each other like they wanted to.

After ten seconds with no words spoken, the teal troll had an idea.

"...Poppy?"

She inched closer involuntarily.

"...Yes?" she whispered.

"You're going to need your cape."

"I am? Why?" the pink troll was both confused and curious.

* * *

Soon Poppy found herself in a carriage with her teal tutor and Petal.

"Oh, will you just tell me where we're going, Branch?" she asked desperately.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" he chuckled in return.

The princess huffed and turned away.

"Hey, we're almost there..." he hinted.

"Now if only I knew where "there" was..." she rebutted teasingly.

Eventually the carriage trundled to a stop, and Branch helped his crush out.

Her face lit up like a firefly.

"Is this...the Annual Bi-Kingdom Market?!" she squealed.

Branch laughed and nodded.

"I know you've always wanted to go here-"

"-not to mention my father would kill me if I tried," Poppy jumped in.

"-so I thought, "Hey, there's nothing like fresh air to diffuse stress!" and here we are."

The pink princess giggled. "If only it was that simple..."

They gazed longingly at each other yet again, before they both came to their senses.

"Ahem, well. Come on, Petal, let's go explore!" Poppy beckoned her beetle as the duo walked off.

No one noticed that Bone and Crusher had sneaked out with them, and were silently following Petal...

* * *

With Poppy and Branch, the princess was running from stall to stall with Branch trying his hardest to keep up.

"Please, slow down!" he called, eventually managing to take her hand.

They both froze, a blush evident on their faces, before the teal troll let go.

"There's, uh, plenty of time to see everything..." he muttered.

Poppy smiled softly.

"It sounds like you've been here before," she remarked.

"I have. My parents had a stall here a few years ago."

"What happened to it?"

Branch stopped and looked down with a melancholy expression.

"I...ordered it burned after they died," he admitted.

The princess gasped.

"Oh Branch...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know."

The troll looked up with a soft smile, and after a few minutes, the duo started walking again.

"It's nice being outside the village for once," Poppy admitted.

"It's like I'm a normal person!"

They eventually passed by a flower stall, and after discreetly buying one, Branch offered a red rose to Poppy.

"Well, you'll never be normal to me..." he murmured.

Poppy gasped and carefully took it from her crush, being careful not to prick herself on the thorns.

" _Rosa Macdub!_ Thank you Branch, it's my favorite! ...Though you already knew that," she admitted.

Branch chuckled and they started moving along once more.

"Mmmmm...those smell delicious," Poppy remarked when they passed by a troll's cupcake stall.

"I'll be right back," Branch said in return, making it obvious he was going to buy one for her.

He walked away, leaving the princess to look around at everything going on.

There was a troll dad with his kid on his shoulders, a bergen boy with a lollipop, and...a troll family running a vegetable stall.

The stall didn't seem to be getting much business, and the trolls' clothes were ragged and dusty.

Feeling sorry for them, Poppy went over to buy some for the royal kitchen, but as soon as she got close enough, she heard a quiet something.

" _Like a bird that flies in the morning light_

 _or a butterfly in the spring..."_

Her ears pricked up.

"Is that...singing?"

* * *

It was indeed singing, and the one who was singing was none other than Bridget.

 _"When your spirit rides on the winds of hope,_

 _you'll find your wings..."_

* * *

Being an excellent singer herself (but who wouldn't expect that from a troll?) Poppy beckoned her pink beetle.

"Come on, Petal, let's go listen!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the pauper, Leaf was collecting coins in the money cup for his owner while Bridget sang away.

" _For you're always free to begin again_

 _and you're always free to believe_

 _When you find your place where your heart belongs-"_

However, she was rudely interrupted by none other than Chef!

"IDGET!"

"AH! Chef!" she yelped.

The taller Bergen merely glared at her before she snatched up the cup from Leaf and started putting the coins into her fanny pack.

"No! Wait! I earned that!" Bridget cried desperately as she tried to get the coins back.

"And YOU owe ME!" Chef barked.

The audience, feeling uncomfortable, went back to whatever they were doing before.

Except one, who watched in horror.

Meanwhile, Chef scoffed at her scullery maid.

"Did you REALLY think you could make a living as a singer?"

Bridget hung her head, too despondent to reply.

"Get back to work, scullery maid, or there will be trouble!"

With those last words said, the evil Chef stormed off, tossing the empty cup back at Bridget.

Bridget sighed, and was about to collect the cup and do as her boss said, when the same someone from earlier picked it up and put her own coins into it.

"What a beautiful song..." the stranger said.

"Thanks, my mom taught...it...to..." Bridget looked up and instantly trailed off.

The stranger was none other than Princess Poppy, and she looked just like her!


End file.
